Avec eux
by jimiilolita
Summary: Une petite série de drabbles dédiée à Wuffei. Le pauvre, il sert trop souvent de bouche trou pour ne pas s'en donner à coeur joie !
1. Chapter 1

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : quelques drabbles de 200 mots sur Wuffei, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir un peu malmené (carrément abandonné) dans nos autres fics.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : hé oui, ils ne sont pas à nous… je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en plaignent beaucoup, mais nous, si !

**Avec eux…**

**

* * *

**

**1**

Avec Heero, c'est plutôt étrange…

C'est hésitant. Heero est tout sauf un gars sûr de lui au lit. Il ne dit rien et pourtant, je sens confusément qu'il aimerait exprimer toute sortes de choses, des choses qu'il garde pour lui le jour et qu'il ne peut pas taire la nuit venue. Alors, à la place, il couche, il se perd dans une sensation qu'il ne semble pas comprendre et qu'il accepte sans rien dire.

Il hésite aussi, parce qu'il ne mesure pas que ce qu'il fait peut blesser les autres, Duo, en particulier.

On peut jouer un certain moment mais un jour où l'autre il faut être pleinement conscient de ce qu'on fait. Même au lit.

Le jour où il comprendra, il verra qu'on ne joue plus. Qu'on ne couche pas ensemble pour combler un manque, satisfaire une envie, assouvir un besoin. Ce jour-là, nul doute qu'il me tuera plutôt que de me laisser revenir dans son lit. Il me foutra dehors et ira se jeter sur ce crétin de Maxwell qui en tombera des nues.

En attendant qu'il grandisse un peu, je m'occupe de parfaire son éducation en la matière. Maxwell m'en sera redevable, en fin de compte.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : quelques drabbles de 200 mots sur Wuffei, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir un peu malmené (carrément abandonné) dans nos autres fics.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : hé oui, ils ne sont pas à nous… je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en plaignent beaucoup, mais nous, si !

NA : une petite explication n'est pas du luxe. La suite de drabble reprend toujours le même thème : à savoir, Wuffy avec un gars dans son lit (ou sur la table de la cuisine, selon les fantasmes). On peut les prendre comme un tout ou les considérer simultanément, comme plusieurs possibiltés qui ne se réalisent pas toutes. Bref, c'est la liberté.

**Avec eux…**

**

* * *

**

**2**  
Avec Duo, c'est à chier...  
C'est quand il veut, comme il veut et moi j'ai à peine le droit de discuter. C'est selon son caprice et son envie, à croire qu'il n'a jamais respecté ceux avec qui il couche. Il fait partie de ces gens qui se sentent en danger, en position d'infériorité s'ils se laissent aimer, alors il se blinde avec son humour idiot, avec du sexe et rien d'autre, comme une porte en lui qu'il ne laisse personne ouvrir.  
Moi y compris. Je peux le toucher tant qu'il veut mais jamais je ne dois prendre le contrôle, il a bien trop peur d'être blessé pour ça.  
C'est aussi bien comme ça. Je ne veux pas m'attacher à un type comme Maxwell. On ne peut pas laisser un type comme ça se donner entièrement, parce qu'il se sentirait tellement agressé qu'il finirait par se battre même contre ceux qui l'aiment sincèrement.  
C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'est jamais allé voir Heero ? Probablement. Lorsque je lui en fait la remarque, il se contente de s'allonger et me fusille du regard.  
Ne jamais s'engager comme ça avec un tel cas social.  
C'est un conseil, pour moi c'est déjà trop tard.


	3. Chapter 3

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : quelques drabbles de 200 mots sur Wuffei, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir un peu malmené (carrément abandonné) dans nos autres fics.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : hé oui, ils ne sont pas à nous… je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en plaignent beaucoup, mais nous, si !

NA : une petite explication n'est pas du luxe. La suite de drabble reprend toujours le même thème : à savoir, Wuffy avec un gars dans son lit (ou sur la table de la cuisine, selon les fantasmes). On peut les prendre comme un tout ou les considérer simultanément, comme plusieurs possibilités qui ne se réalisent pas toutes. Bref, c'est la liberté.

**Avec eux…**

**

* * *

**

**3**

Avec Trowa, j'en tremble encore…

C'est le seul ici avec qui je suis dominé. Pour moi, l'amour entre hommes ne m'a jamais paru si choquant que ça, du moment que je dominais. Quand on est homme, peut importe qui on a sous soi, une fille, un garçon… ça revient plus ou moins au même pour celui qui est actif. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir si faire l'amour à un homme était contre nature, ou quelque chose comme ça. Parce que ça ne faisait pas grande différence pour moi.

Avec Trowa, c'est différent. Contre toute attente, il a su me faire taire et me dominer. Il ne dit rien non plus pendant l'acte, il soupire à peine. Avec lui, impossible d'inverser les positions ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Il ne refuse pas, c'est juste qu'il ne me laisse même pas l'opportunité de l'envisager.

Avec Trowa on ne discute pas.

Et il le sait. Il sait qu'il est le seul à me prendre. Il en profite. Je le sais, je lui ai déjà vu une ombre de sourire en me mettant à genoux devant lui.

Il aime ça.

Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : quelques drabbles de 200 mots sur Wuffei, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir un peu malmené (carrément abandonné) dans nos autres fics.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : hé oui, ils ne sont pas à nous… je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en plaignent beaucoup, mais nous, si !

NA : une petite explication n'est pas du luxe. La suite de drabble reprend toujours le même thème : à savoir, Wuffy avec un gars dans son lit (ou sur la table de la cuisine, selon les fantasmes). On peut les prendre comme un tout ou les considérer simultanément, comme plusieurs possibilités qui ne se réalisent pas toutes. Bref, c'est la liberté.

**Avec eux…**

**

* * *

**

**4 **  
Avec Quatre, je ne dis plus rien….  
Si vous avez déjà vu une petite pucelle romantique se donner les larmes aux yeux, vous saurez de quoi je parle. Sinon, essayez, c'est un pur délice. Jusqu'à ce que le prince charmant débarque. J'imagine que personne n'a jamais imaginé que le prince puisse être aussi aveugle que Barton, et la princesse aussi empotée. Enfin, pour l'instant, la dulcinée patiente dans son donjon. La seule différence, c'est que la pucelle de conte de fée ne couche pas avec n'importe quel garde de son donjon par seul soucis de « cohésion de groupe ».  
Lorsque j'ai fini par lui demander pourquoi il couchait avec moi, tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire c'est « le bien-être de chacun est le soucis de tous ». Du coup, je commence à trouver sa sollicitude pesante. D'un côté, difficile de résister à quelqu'un qui donne l'impression de se faire dépuceler tous les deux jours, de l'autre, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il fasse ça par pitié.  
Ça ne m'empêche pas de ne jamais refuser. Avec la sale impression de me faire manipuler. Mais je ne vois pas qui saurait dire non à Quatre Barbera Winner.  
Redoutables, les larmes de pucelle.


	5. Chapter 5

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : quelques drabbles de 200 mots sur Wuffei, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir un peu malmené (carrément abandonné) dans nos autres fics.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : hé oui, ils ne sont pas à nous… je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en plaignent beaucoup, mais nous, si !

NA : une petite explication n'est pas du luxe. La suite de drabble reprend toujours le même thème : à savoir, Wuffy avec un gars dans son lit (ou sur la table de la cuisine, selon les fantasmes). On peut les prendre comme un tout ou les considérer simultanément, comme plusieurs possibilités qui ne se réalisent pas toutes. Bref, c'est la liberté.

**Avec eux…**

**

* * *

**

**5**

Ça vous étonne ? À toutes fins utiles, je n'ai pas toujours vécu avec quatre gars shootés à la testostérone. Il a bien fallut que je comble cette lacune. Comment dire, il faut bien avouer que tout seul, forcément, c'est moins marrant. Remarque, y'a personne pour me faire chier...Avantage non négligeable.

Ni le glaçon névrotique marié à son laptop, ni l'hystérique cyclothymique et son extension capillaire contre-nature, ni le dompteur de fauve aux tendances sadomasochiste refoulées, ni la pucelle pacifiste et néanmoins machiavélique. Personne pour me dire que oui, c'est bon. Comme si je ne le savais pas.

Je fais ce que je veux, comme je veux, au rythme que je veux. Avec mes dix doigts bien à moi. Au moins je suis sûr que je me les suis lavé avant. Et puis je ne fais que ce que j'aime, pas obligé de subir les fantasmes plus ou moins avouables des autres. On n'est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même. On dit que l'amour est égoïste, dans ce cas, je m'aime très bien tout seul, égoïstement, dans mon coin.

Tout seul dans mon gundam, tout se passe entre Nataku et moi. Et c'est pas plus mal ainsi.


	6. Chapter 6

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : quelques drabbles de 200 mots sur Wuffei, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir un peu malmené (carrément abandonné) dans nos autres fics.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : hé oui, ils ne sont pas à nous… je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en plaignent beaucoup, mais nous, si !

NA : une petite explication n'est pas du luxe. La suite de drabble reprend toujours le même thème : à savoir, Wuffy avec un gars dans son lit (ou sur la table de la cuisine, selon les fantasmes). On peut les prendre comme un tout ou les considérer simultanément, comme plusieurs possibilités qui ne se réalisent pas toutes. Bref, c'est la liberté.

**Avec eux…**

**

* * *

**

**6**

Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de mes « passages à l'ennemi ». Non ? Dommage.

Oui, je suis passé à l'ennemi... dans l'ennemi même, si vous permettez l'allusion grivoise. Comment dire, il n 'y a pas de honte de séparer le travail et la vie privée, les obligations et les loisirs. Il n'y en a pas non plus à profiter des penchants de ses ennemis pour obtenir des renseignements mais ce n'était pas le cas ici. Ça aurait pu mais il n'a jamais parlé. Lui non plus ne doit pas mélanger travail et loisir.

Avec Zechs, c'est du loisir. C'est pour le plaisir de l'œil... et du reste aussi. Mais il faut bien admettre que l'attrait esthétique était bien ma première motivation. Et ça l'est resté. Vous connaissez l'expression « un mauvais coup ». Moi pas jusqu'à ce moment. Avec Zechs, j'ai appris.

Que dire sinon qu'il crie comme une fille, qu'il n'attache jamais ses cheveux (je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça donne, ça se glisse partout ces cheveux !), qu'il refuse de se mettre à quatre pattes, qu'il ne dit jamais « oui c'est bon », ce qui est très désobligeant pour moi.

Il n'empêche que, esthétiquement parlant, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

* * *


	7. Chapter 13

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : quelques drabbles de 200 mots sur Wuffei, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir un peu malmené (carrément abandonné) dans nos autres fics.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : hé oui, ils ne sont pas à nous… je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en plaignent beaucoup, mais nous, si !

NA : une petite explication n'est pas du luxe. La suite de drabble reprend toujours le même thème : à savoir, Wuffy avec un gars dans son lit (ou sur la table de la cuisine, selon les fantasmes). On peut les prendre comme un tout ou les considérer simultanément, comme plusieurs possibilités qui ne se réalisent pas toutes. Bref, c'est la liberté.

**Avec eux…**

**

* * *

**

**13**

Je vous ai déjà parlé de mes « passages à l'ennemi ». Oui, dommage.

Parce que ça ne s'arrête pas là.

D'autant plus que, cette fois, c'est l'ennemi qui est passé par moi, si vous me passez l'expression. Je n'y étais pour rien, je ne venais que chercher mon duel légitimement désiré et promis de longue date. À croire que cet homme n'a pas la même définition du duel que le commun du mortel. Il a une moralité très particulière et il considère qu'il est aussi honorable d'accorder un duel à un ennemi méritant que de se jeter sur le même ennemi si celui-ci lui tombe entre les mains. Je dois dire que sur les questions d'honneur, nous ne nous entendrons jamais. Violé, non, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il m'a violé, ne serait-ce que pour ma dignité, mais forcé, ça oui.

Quant à savoir qui a gagné le duel, je trouve la question hors de propos. Après tout, c'est lui qui n'a pas su se retenir. De mon côté, il est indéniable que je n'ai pas su le vaincre.

Dois-je avouer que c'est le meilleur de tous ?

Comment expliquer cette volupté si délectable sans tomber dans le sordide ?


	8. Elles

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : quelques drabbles de 200 mots sur Wuffei, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir un peu malmené (carrément abandonné) dans nos autres fics.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : hé oui, ils ne sont pas à nous… je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en plaignent beaucoup, mais nous, si !

NA : une petite explication n'est pas du luxe. La suite de drabble reprend toujours le même thème : à savoir, Wuffy avec un gars dans son lit (ou sur la table de la cuisine, selon les fantasmes). On peut les prendre comme un tout ou les considérer simultanément, comme plusieurs possibilités qui ne se réalisent pas toutes. Bref, c'est la liberté.

**Avec eux… et elles ?  
**

**

* * *

**

Les femmes, bien sûr, les femmes aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que je vais tout vous raconter ?

* * *

**FIN FINALE POUR DE BON **


End file.
